Broadly speaking, the present invention provides a data collection device for remote collection of diagnostic and/or image data. The device includes a memory and processor for storing and processing the collected data; a user interface to permit user interaction with the device; and a communication port for exchange of data with an external computer or server. The device is used by an appropriate party, typically a patient, to collect diagnostic and/or image data for later examination. Hence, a patient can collect data at a leisurely pace and in familiar, comfortable surroundings. Preferably, the device is implemented as a handheld otoscope with a self-contained digital camera.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a remote data collection device is in communication with a central server. The data collection device comprises an image sensor for capturing diagnostic images, and a processor for processing the captured images. The device further comprises a memory for storing the captured images, a communications port for transmitting the captured images to the central server and for receiving instructions from the central server, and a user interface to facilitate use of the data collection device by a remote party.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a system for remote data collection is provided. The system comprises a remote, portable otoscope having a controllable light source for illuminating a target area of an ear canal and generating reflected images. A digital camera element captures the reflected images for processing and storage in a memory. A first communications port is provided for transmitting the processed images and receiving instructions. The system also comprises a base unit having a second communications port for receiving images from the otoscope and for transmitting instructions to the otoscope. A central server is in communication with the base unit and receiving images from the base unit and transmits instructions to the base unit. An authorized, prescribing party provides authorizations and prescriptions to the server.